lightbringerfandomcom-20200215-history
Samila Sayeh
Samila Sayeh is a legendary blue drafter and hero of the Prisms' War, in which she fought for Gavin Guile. She was a peaceful person with no desire to be a warrior, until the Massacre of Ru killed most of her family. She is in some way related to the Atashian royal family, the majority of whose members were massacred by General Gad Delmarta during the Prisms' War. One of the victims was Samila's favourite little cousin, Meena. Meena was 7 when she was killed, her body thrown down the steps of the Great Hall of the castle of Ru. She stated that she once had a fling with (the real) Gavin Guile. Shortly before the Battle Of Garriston, Samila deduced Gavin's true identity as Dazen, but kept his secret, not least because she believed that Dazen was a better Prism than Gavin ever would have been. During the war, Samila's best friend killed Usef Tep's wife, and Usef killed her in turn. Though Usef and Samila had ample reason to hate each other, they became friends after the war ended, and eventually fell in love. Samila said to herself later that they were "two broken warriors tired of war." Samila and Usef, along with a large number of the other surviving drafters from the war, planned to submit to the Freeing at Garriston, but with the approach of the Color Prince's army, asked Prism Guile to allow them to sacrifice themselves holding off the invading army long enough for the people of Garriston to evacuate. Gavin, overwhelmed by this selfless gesture, readily acquiesced. Usef was killed when an artillery shell hit the building behind him, rupturing his chest. Impossibly, he remained standing and conscious for a few seconds, long enough to see that Samila was uninjured, which gladdened him before he died. After his death, Samila flew into a rage and massacred the team of soldiers manning the cannon that had killed him. Although she killed them all, she broke her halo in doing so, rendering her unconscious, at which point she was captured by the Color Prince's forces. In subsequent books, she becomes a PoV character, albeit with very few chapters, which give us insight into what it is like to be a particularly capable blue wight, unable to recognize one's own madness and its nature. The Color Prince captures Samila and attempts to coerce her to join his army, arguing she will be an outcast in society now that she is a wight, with his army being the only place she will be accepted and praised. Though she resists his appeals for a while, she eventually agrees to join his army. When the Color Prince begins to acquire Seed Crystals for use in creating Banes and the Color gods, Samila is selected to be the new Maat after the previous Maat disobeys the Color Prince, and is then immediately beheaded by the Black Luxin necklace he was wearing. Hesitantly, Samila dons the necklace and accepts the Blue Seed Crystal, becoming the new Maat. Category:PoV Characters